LINHA DO TEMPO CRASH
Surge a Naughty Dog, empresa que foi fundada por Andy Gavin e Jason Rubin. Eles lançaram vários títulos antes de Crash Bandicoot, para os consoles Mega Drive e 3DO. Mark Cerny, que participou da produção do jogo Sonic the Hedgehog 2 para Mega Drive, tentou (e conseguiu) convencer a Naughty Dog a mudar o foco de criação de jogos para se adequar às novas tecnologias que incluíam jogos em 3D. Foi assim que surgiu a idéia de criar um jogo de plataforma. Como a Sony havia se separado da Nintendo, em 1994 a Sony lança o PlayStation. A empresa precisava de um mascote, mas só 2 anos após o lançamento do console veio o mascote da empresa, criado por quem? Naughty Dog em parceria com Mark Cerny e a Universal Interactive Studios. '''1996 Ano da verdade. A Naughty Dog finaliza o game intitulado CRASH BANDICOOT 1. O personagem - um marsupial - é um animal parecido com uma raposa, mas sem cauda. O jogo foi um marco na história do PlayStation, consolidando o posto de mascote da Sony ao Crash Bandicoot. Ele é carismático, engraçado e bondoso. Crash Bandicoot fez mais sucesso no Japão do que no resto do mundo. Apesar do sucesso, o jogo apresentava vários defeitos em relação aos gráficos e à jogabilidade.' ' ' ' 1997 Tentando corrigir os erros da primeira versão e apresentar novos movimentos e estilo de jogo para Crash Bandicoot e visando maior aceitação do resto do mundo, a Naughty Dog lança o jogo Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Valeu a pena esperar, pois o jogo foi o melhor de aventura feito para PlayStation na época. 1997 foi o ano mais lucrativo da Naughty Dog... isso animou a empresa e a enriqueceu (hehe). Isso deu à empresa mais vontade de repetir o sucesso do jogo Crash 2.' ' ' ' 1998 Como prometido, a Naughty Dog lança nesse ano o jogo Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. A intenção da empresa era repetir o sucesso do antecessor, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. A empresa não repetiu o sucesso como aumentou ainda mais a credibilidade de seu mascote e a sua própria. O jogo apresenta ao mundo a irmã de Crash Bandicoot (Coco Bandicoot) como personagem jogável e gráficos espetaculares. Com certeza, aqui no Brasil, o jogo Crash 3 é o mais conhecido por aqueles que não conhecem bem Crash Bandicoot. A Naughty Dog encerrava nesse jogo a história de Crash Bandicoot, mas outro jogo estava para surgir.' ' ' ' 1999 Nesse ano, a Naughty Dog lança o que seria seu último game com a franquia Crash Bandicoot. O jogo não é de aventura, mas de corrida. Seu nome é Crash Team Racing, conhecido por muitos como CTR. O jogo reúne os personagens mais famosos da série Crash Bandicoot, além de um novo inimigo - Nitrus Oxide - para disputar corridas nos locais das Ilhas N.Sanity. A empresa realmente fechou a série com um jogo bem legal e engraçado. Nesse jogo, a empresa decidiu usar o mesmo esquema de jogo do Mario Kart, mas melhorado e dando possibilidade de sacanear os adversários com várias armadilhas. Mas, esta seria a despedida da Naughty Dog na criação de jogos para o personagem Crash Bandicoot. Em 2000, a Universal Interactive seria a nova reitora dos direitos de imagem do mascote da Sony.' ' ' ' 2000 Após 5 anos de sucesso, a Universal Interactive tem a dura responsabilidade de manter esse sucesso para o mascote que passara a tomar conta a partir desse ano - Crash Bandicoot. A Universal estava indecisa com relação à empresa que produziria o novo game do Crash Bandicoot... mesmo com essa indecisão, a Universal contrata a Eurocom Ent. Software para desenvolver um novo game do Crash Bandicoot para o PlayStation... É, então, que em outubro desse ano surge o jogo Crash Bash. Mas, muitos fãs ficaram decepcionados com a qualidade gráfica do jogo... apesar disso, o jogo garantia horas e horas de diversão mas, infelizmente, com poucas inovações. Insatisfeita, a Universal coloca nas mãos da famosa Konami a missão de produzir o que seria o primeiro game de Crash Bandicoot para os novos consoles de 128 Bits - PlayStation 2, Game Cube e XBox.' ' ' ' 2001 Nesse ano a Universal contrata a empresa Traveller's Tales e a Konami para desenvolverem o novo jogo de Crash Bandicoot para os consoles de 128 Bits da época. O jogo demorou um pouco para ser lançado, mas em 2002 chega ao PlayStation 2, Game Cube e Xbox a nova aventura de Crash Bandicoot. Nesse ano a Naughty Dog preparava o lançamento do jogo Jak & Daxter. 2002 Após problemas no lançamento do jogo novo de Crash Bandicoot, a Universal Interactive consegue lançar o jogo Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Um jogo totalmente diferente dos anteriores, apresentando um Cortex esquisito e um novo personagem na aventura de Crash: Crunch Bandicoot. A aventura aparenta ser uma versão melhorada do jogo Crash Bandicoot 3 do PlayStation, com a possibilidade de jogar com Coco Bandicoot, usar vários meios de transporte, como trator, helicóptero... Nesse mesmo ano, a Universal lança para o Game Boy Advance o primeiro game de Crash Bandicoot, chamado Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure ou Crash Bandicoot XS para os japoneses. No Game Boy Advance, o jogo ficou idêntico ao Crash Bandicoot 2 do PS One, inclusive sonoramente. Foi muito bem feito, mas não fez muito sucesso, assim como, "Wrath of Cortex". A aventura apresentava algumas inovações, como a possibilidade de poder ser conectado a outro Game Boy Advance para disputas de tempo.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 2003 No início desse ano, a Universal Interactive surpreende a todos com o lançamento do jogo Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. O jogo apresenta gráficos um pouco melhores que o jogo anterior e um novo personagem: N. Trance - criação de N. Tropy. Mas, a Vicarious Visions, mesma empresa que fez os jogos Crash XS e Crash 2: N-Tranced, estava preparando um novo jogo de Crash Bandicoot para os consoles de 128 Bits. É então que, no final do ano, a Vivendi Universal e a Universal Interactive lançam para todos os consoles de nova geração, inclusive o Game Boy Advance, o jogo Crash Nitro Kart. CNK, como é conhecido, é um novo jogo de kart que reúne todos os personagens da série Crash Bandicoot e apresenta novos personagens no estilo de CTR. Mas, o jogo não é tão bom quanto CTR, pois apresenta muitas falhas de desenvolvimento... Apesar disso, foi o jogo do Crash para os consoles de 128 Bits que fez mais sucesso até hoje. ' 2004 Em 2004 a Vivendi Universal decidiu chamar novamente a Traveller's Tales para produzir a próxima aventura de Crash Bandicoot para os consoles de 128 Bits... Enquanto isso, a Vicarious Visions estava preparando uma aventura inusitada de Crash Bandicoot: Crash entra no mundo de Spyro para arruinar os planos maléficos de Ripto e Cortex em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Fez muito sucesso essa fusão, tanto que foi considerado o melhor jogo de Crash Bandicoot para o portátil da Nintendo. No final do ano, surge então a surpresa: Crash Twinsanity. O jogo une Crash e Cortex para lutar contra duas ameaças às Ilhas N. Sanity, dois periquitos que vieram da 10ª dimensão com o objetivo de destruir as ilhas, escravizar Crash e roubar o cérebro de Cortex. O jogo é bem engraçado e apresenta cenas hilárias de humilhação e revolta de Neo Cortex... Esse seria o último ano da Vivendi Universal Games como uma grande empresa. Os direitos de imagem de Crash Bandicoot passaria para as mãos da antiga Sierra Entertainment.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 2005 Crash Bandicoot em 2005 estava um pouco parado, mas pelo menos no final do ano tivemos um lançamento bem legal para os consoles de 128 bits atuais (PS2, GC e XBox) e para o portátil PSP: Crash Tag Team Racing. No início do ano, vários boatos sobre o nome do jogo corriam pela internet, principalmente no fórum da Vivendi Universal Games. O jogo foi uma grande surpresa para todos, pois apresenta muitos elementos que o tornam bem divertido, não sendo mais um jogo simples de corrida de kart. Dessa vez os karts foram trocados por carros de verdade e a jogabilidade foi modificada. O objetivo do jogo não é apenas vencer as corridas para ganhar troféus, mas destruir os carros dos adversários utilizando-se de fusões que transformavam o carro num "tanque de guerra com rodas". 2005 também foi o ano em que a VU Games contratou a empresa Radical Entertainment para produzir novos jogos para a empresa. Sua estréia na VU Games foi justamente com o jogo CTTR. No final do ano, a VU Games também lançou para o portátil Game Boy Advance dois pacotes de clássicos do Crash Bandicoot. Um deles contém os dois principais jogos do Crash no GBA: Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced e Crash Nitro Kart (Crash Bandicoot Superpack) e o outro contém os jogos Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage e Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy (Crash & Spyro Superpack). ''Curiosidade: O jogo Crash Tag Team Racing recebeu o nome provisório de Crash Clash Racing e estava sendo produzido pela Traveller's Tales, porém a Sierra decidiu passar o desenvolvimento para as mãos da Radical que teve que mudar o nome do jogo. '' '''2006' Nesse ano, o jogo Crash Bandicoot completa 10 anos de lançamento e, para comemorar a Sierra decide estrear Crash no novo portátil da Nintendo - o Nintendo DS - um jogo do nosso mascote. Foi lançado sob muitas críticas o jogo Crash: Boom, Bang! que marcou os 10 anos de Crash Bandicoot... Mas será que era isso que os fãs esperavam para comemorar o aniversário de um jogo tão marcante para o mundo dos games como foi Crash 1? Vieram então, como conseqüência, críticas por todos os lados e notas baixas por todos os lados. Será que Crash Bandicoot conseguiria se recuperar desse duro golpe? ' ' ' '''2007' '''Foi então que a Radical Entertainment começou a soltar na internet vídeos e imagens do sucessor de Crash Tag Team Racing. Seria o jogo Crash of the Titans que foi lançado no final do ano para todas as plataformas atuais, exceto PlayStation 3. O jogo foi lançado para PS2, Wii, XBox 360, GBA e Nintendo DS. O jogo fez um grande sucesso, pois foi bem feito e bem divertido. Esse jogo também marca a estréia do novo visual dos personagens. O que mais decepcionou os fãs, foi o novo visual de Tiny Tiger. Eles deixaram de lado a cara de mal, o porte grande de Tiny para colocar um visual mais "humano" ao Tiny, além de o deixar meio "afeminado", se é que você me entende... Nesse ano, a Sierra lança exclusivamente para PlayStation 2 uma compilação dos melhores jogos de Crash Bandicoot lançados para o console intitulada Crash Bandicoot Action Pack Os jogos selecionados foram: Crash Twinsanity, Crash Tag Team Racing e Crash Nitro Kart. Escolha que, pessoalmente, foi mal feita. Eu trocaria o jogo Crash Nitro Kart pelo Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, mas vai entender a cabeça deles. ' ' ' '''2008' '''Após o grande sucesso de Crash of the Titans, a Radical Entertainment teve uma dura tarefa: manter o sucesso no próximo jogo que produzisse. Não é que conseguiu. O nome desse jogo de Crash Bandicoot é Crash: Mind over Mutant e conta com o retorno de um personagem das antigas: Nitrus Brio. Nesse jogo Cortex e Brio voltaram a se unir para destruir Crash Bandicoot e Wumpa Island. Desta vez o jogo contou com a participação de Coco Bandicoot como personagem jogável no modo cooperativo, mas apenas nas versões Wii e XBox 360. O jogo apresentava alguns problemas de jogabilidade, principalmente em relação à câmera (ou à falta dela...), porém mesmo assim foi sucesso. ' ' ' '''2009' '''No ano de 2009, a Radical Entertainment esteve envolvida no lançamento de seu jogo de Ação chamado Prototype, por isso não tivemos jogos novos de Crash sendo lançados neste ano por ela, mas para suprir a falta de jogos, no 1º semestre foi lançado juntamente com o console brasileiro Zeebo o jogo Crash Nitro Kart 3D que é uma versão do jogo lançado no ano de 2008 para iPhone. O console em si não está fazendo muito sucesso, mas diante disso, pode-se dizer que o jogo foi bem no console apesar das críticas serem bem pesadas por se tratar de uma conversão. No final do ano, começaram a correr boatos que no mês de abril de 2010 seria anunciado o próximo jogo de Crash Bandicoot. Agora é só esperar...